


Türchen 20 - Au revoir

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [20]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deutschland war ein schönes Kapitel in seinem Leben, doch nun, nach all den Jahren, ist es Zeit für Mitch, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Allerdings wäre das wesentlich einfacher, wenn er nicht am anderen Ende der Welt sein Herz verloren hätte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 20 - Au revoir

**Author's Note:**

> Für mrscrab. Du hast gesagt, dass es schon lange nichts mehr zu den beiden gab... Stimmt. Und wenn sie schon keine nähere Vergangenheit haben, muss ich ihnen eine Zukunft geben.

**Wortzahl:** 1975  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze, Schmerz/Trost

 

Mitch findet Flughäfen merkwürdig. Dort sind so viele Menschen unterwegs, die in nur wenigen Stunden kreuz und quer auf der Welt verteilt sein werden. Und dazwischen die Leute, die hier arbeiten, die jeden Tag hierher kommen und jeden Tag so viele unterschiedliche Menschen sehen.

Normalerweise denkt er nicht groß darüber nach, wenn er am Flughafen sitzt und auf seinen Flieger wartet. Heute ist jedoch alles ein bisschen anders.  
Heute ist der erste Tag, an dem er an einem deutschen Flughafen sitzt und weiß, dass er nicht in absehbarer Zeit hierher zurückkehren wird, zu seinem Auto gehen wird und zu seiner Wohnung fahren wird. Er hat hier keine Wohnung mehr, auch kein Auto.

Mitch Langerak, Profifußballer, Exilaustralier. Das war die letzten Jahre sein Profil. Doch ab heute ist alles anders. Er hat beschlossen, seine Karriere zu beenden und nach Australien zurückzukehren. Langsam geht er auf die vierzig zu, das brauchbare Fußballeralter hat er inzwischen überschritten.

Es fühlt sich so merkwürdig an. Auch wenn er die Entscheidung, Deutschland zu verlassen, auf eigene Faust und aus freien Stücken beschlossen hat, fällt ihm der Abschied nicht leicht. Dabei lässt er nicht einmal besonders viel zurück. Nur eben die letzten Jahre und die Erinnerungen daran. Und...

Nichtdrandenkennichtdrandenkennichtdrandenken.

Vor über fünfzehn Jahren ist er hier in Deutschland angekommen. Es fühlt sich an, als würde zwischen damals und heute ein ganzes Leben liegen. Er hat so viel gesehen, so viel erlebt, es hat sich so viel geändert.  
Eines ist gleich geblieben: Auch heute ist Riahannon an seiner Seite.

Sie sitzen nebeneinander auf einer Bank am Gate, Riahannon hat den Kopf gegen seinen Oberarm gelehnt. Selbst nach all den Jahren, die sie sich nun schon kennen, ist immer noch der Drang da, sich kleiner zu machen, damit sie den Kopf auf seine Schulter legen kann. Hat sie ihm allerdings strikt verboten, weil sie nicht will, dass er so unbequem herumsitzt.

2010 hat er den Anruf vom BVB erhalten, der sein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hat. Ein Vertrag bei einem europäischen Spitzenverein... Es war wie ein Anruf aus einer anderen Welt. Eine Welt, für die er ständig mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden ist, um Fußballspiele von dort zu sehen.  
Er hat lange überlegt. Und dann hat er sich dafür entschieden, den Schritt zu machen.

Damals hat er in Melbourne in einer WG gelebt. Sie waren zu dritt – Jack, Mitch und Riahannon. Eine wild zusammengewürfelte Truppe, die jedoch immer zusammengehalten hat, wenn es darauf ankam. Jack und Riahannon waren nach seiner Familie die ersten, die von dem Angebot aus Deutschland erfahren haben.  
Trotzdem war Mitch völlig überrascht, als Riahannon ein paar Tage danach zu ihm kam und ihn anbot, ihn nach Deutschland zu begleiten. Sie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit informiert, was sie in Dortmund tun könnte und da sie eh mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, beruflich eine neue Richtung einzuschlagen, wäre es für sie auch in Ordnung, ebenfalls nach Europa zu gehen.

Mitch hat ihr Angebot angenommen. Damals hat er gedacht, sie gehen zusammen nach Deutschland, fangen dort ein neues Leben an und sobald sie so richtig dort angekommen sind, werden sich ihre Wege langsam trennen.  
Nun, all die Jahre später, sitzen sie gemeinsam am Flughafen, um gemeinsam nach Australien zurückzukehren.

Riahannon ist ihm enorm wichtig geworden. War sie in Australien nur eine Bekannte, die nebenbei in der gleichen Wohnung lebte, wurde sie in Deutschland sein wichtigster Halt. Sie haben sich eine gemeinsame Wohnung gesucht, haben gemeinsam Deutsch gelernt, haben sich gemeinsam langsam an Deutschland gewöhnt. Inzwischen sind sie sogar verheiratet, sie ist wie eine Schwester für ihn.  
Die WG von damals hatte doch mehr Substanz als gedacht. Auch zu Jack haben sie noch Kontakt – er wohnt immer noch in der Gegend von Melbourne, arbeitet dort als Meeresbiologe.

Sie sind beide gleichermaßen froh, das Kapitel Deutschland nun abschließen zu können. So schön es hier auch war – Mitch hätte sich kein besseres Land für einen Auslandsaufenthalt vorstellen können -, tut es doch richtig gut, wieder nach Australien zu kommen. Sie verlassen ihre neue Heimat, um zurück in ihr Herkunftsland zu gehen.  
Heimat. Das ist ein Wort, das er in Deutschland gelernt hat. Wie passend.

Ihm fehlt die Sonne. Das Meer, der Strand, die Menschen. Nach all den Jahren drückt die deutsche Tristesse auf seine Seele.  
Mit jedem Heimaturlaub wurde die Sehnsucht größer, der Gedanke „Ich bleibe einfach hier“ ebenfalls. Jetzt ist er an dem Punkt angekommen, wo er es nicht mehr aushält. Er muss nach Hause.

Ja, eigentlich ist die Entscheidung, Deutschland zu verlassen, echt gut und er hat sich sehr auf diesen Moment gefreut. Trotzdem sitzt er nun hier und sein Herz ist schwer.

Australien ist so weit weg. Und...  
Die Technologie entwickelt sich rasend, es gibt ständig neue Erfindungen – Dinge, die man noch vor ein paar Jahren für unmöglich gehalten hat. Doch das, was er und Mario sich schon gewünscht haben, als sich ihre Wege zum ersten Mal getrennt haben, wurde immer noch nicht erfunden. Es gibt immer noch keinen Beamer, wenn man große Strecken überwinden will, muss man dafür immer noch ziemlich viel Zeit aufwenden. Und jetzt ist die Entfernung größer denn je.

Mario. Ihn wird Mitch am meisten vermissen, er ist der Grund, warum er die Heimkehr nicht genießen kann. Mario, sein langjähriger Freund. Sie haben schon so viele Trennungen – räumlicher Art – hinter sich, aber Mitch ist sich sicher, dass das die endgültige Trennung sein wird.  
Man kann keine Beziehung führen, wenn jeder an seinem Ende der Welt fest verwurzelt ist. Mario gehört nach Deutschland, Mitch gehört nach Australien.

Sie haben darüber geredet, natürlich. Noch sind sie auch nicht voneinander getrennt.  
Bis vor ein paar Stunden war Mitch noch bei ihm – bis er zum letzten Mal die Fahrt zwischen ihren letzten Arbeitsorten angetreten hat. Die Strecke, die er schon so oft gefahren ist... Sie war so kurz im Vergleich zu dem, was in ein paar Stunden zwischen ihnen liegt.  
Was sind schon mehrere Stunden Autobahn gegen ganze Kontinente und Meere?

Noch sind sie ein Paar. Ein Paar mit offenem Ende, gewissermaßen. Keiner wollte den Schritt gehen und die Beziehung beenden, aber sie wissen beide, dass sie die Entfernung nicht überstehen werden. Und dann wird ein Mann kommen, der vielleicht nicht ganz so gut ist wie der Partner, aber eben viel näher und dann ist ihre Beziehung Vergangenheit.  
Bis dahin bleiben sie ein Paar. Auch wenn sie sich nicht mehr sehen.

Mitch hat Angst, dass sie sich vorher zum allerletzten Mal einander gegenüber gestanden sind.

Ablenkung. Er braucht jetzt Ablenkung. Sein Blick geht nach draußen, wo ihr Flieger schon bereit steht. Das Gepäck wird eingeladen. Doch auch dieser Anblick lenkt nicht davon ab, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen steigen.  
Nicht schon wieder. Bitte, nicht schon wieder. Er hat gestern den halben Abend über geheult und vorher beim Abschied von Mario auch. Aber dann hat er einen Cut gemacht. Der Abschied war überstanden, ihre Wege haben sich getrennt. Es ist vorbei.

Trotzdem schmerzt sein Herz. So nah wie jetzt wird er Mario sehr lange nicht mehr sein. Klar, er hat schon fest geplant, mal wieder nach Deutschland zu kommen. Aber bis dahin...

Ihre Wege haben sich schon so oft getrennt. Sie haben sich in Dortmund kennengelernt, waren sich dort so nah. Aber dann ging Mario nach München und dann ging Mitch nach Stuttgart und so ging jeder seinen Weg.  
Das ist jetzt mit Abstand die schlimmste Trennung. Denn alles bis jetzt war machbar. Ab hier wird es unmöglich.  
Mitch hat immer gewusst, dass sein Platz in Australien ist – dass sein Aufenthalt in Deutschland nur übergangsweise ist. Aber er konnte es nicht vermeiden, sein Herz am anderen Ende der Welt zu verlieren.

Es kommt wieder eine Durchsage, Mitch schafft es nicht darauf zu achten. Das einzige, worauf er sich im Moment konzentrieren kann, ist, tief durchzuatmen. Wenn er alles andere ausblendet und nur seine Atemzüge wahrnimmt, wird der Schmerz etwas schwächer.  
Riahannon dagegen passt auf. Sie richtet sich plötzlich auf, hebt ihr Ticket hoch und überprüft offensichtlich die Nummer aus der Durchsage mit einer auf ihrem Ticket.

„Mitch, wir sind dran.“

Als hätte sie geahnt, dass er geistig gerade ganz woanders war – hey, er ist es nicht mehr, er hat sie schon gehört! - rammt sie ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite. Mitch steht auf, sie tut es ihm gleich.  
Das ist jetzt wirklich heftig. Gleich betreten sie den Flieger, gleich verlässt er Deutschland. Die letzten Schritte in diesem Land...

Sie sammeln ihr Handgepäck ein, dann stellen sie sich an der Schlange an, die sich bereits vor dem Gate gebildet hat. Auch etwas, was in Australien anders ist – zum Glück.  
Und dann heißt es warten. Einfach nur herumstehen und warten und Mitch leidet, weil er es endlich hinter sich bringen will. Endlich diesen grausamen Moment hinter sich haben, in dem die Reifen des Flugzeugs vom deutschen Boden abheben und er in der Luft ist, weg, fort aus diesem Land.

Das Pärchen vor ihnen unterhält sich lautstark über ihre Urlaubspläne für Australien, die Familie hinter ihnen hat Kinder dabei, die die ganze Zeit vor sich hin plappern, Mitchs Nerven sind zum Zerreißen gespannt, die Durchsagen gehen ihm immer mehr auf den Geist, das Trappeln hinter ihm macht ihn noch wahnsinniger, denn – verdammt, ist es so schwierig, rechtzeitig zum Flughafen zu fahren? Es gibt keinen Grund, hier herumzurennen – keinen Grund, hier Hektik zu machen, wenn nichts vorwärts geht.

Und dann schiebt sich plötzlich jemand vor ihnen in die Reihe und keucht atemlos „Hi!“.

Mario.  
Im ersten Moment kann Mitch es gar nicht fassen. Optische Täuschung? Ein Doppelgänger? Das Schicksal hasst ihn? Aber das vor ihm, das ist wirklich Mario und das kommt dann doch noch in seinem Gehirn an.

„Hey, RiRi.“  
„Hey, MoMo.“

Auch diese Begrüßung ist ein Zeichen dafür. Mario und Riahannon nennen sich so, schon jahrelang.  
Mitch kann derweil weiter nur seinen Freund anstarren, der plötzlich vor ihnen steht, immer noch etwas außer Atem.

Er muss nichts sagen, Mario übernimmt das.

„Mitch, ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen.“

Sein Herz klopft etwas schneller. Plötzlich ist ihm die Schlange egal, die nervige Familie ebenfalls, sogar das angeberische Pärchen. Jetzt zählt nur Mario.  
Will er ihn entführen? Er würde sofort zusagen.

„Seit du gegangen bist, habe ich darüber nachgedacht. Und... Ich sehe ein, dass du nach Australien musst. Aber ich kann nicht ohne dich. Also...“

Mitch starrt Mario an, er kann keinen einzigen vernünftigen Gedanken mehr fassen. Keine Spekulationen, was Mario damit sagen will – er sieht ihn an, zittert, wartet.  
Mario lässt ihn nicht lange zittern.

„Ich komme mit nach Australien, wenn ich darf. Ich habe alles hingeschmissen, habe beim Verein gekündigt, habe mein Auto vor dem Flughafen stehen gelassen und die Schlüssel irgendjemandem in die Hand gedrückt – es ist mir alles egal. Du warst so lange so weit weg von deinem Land, das schaffe ich auch. Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe.“

Riahannon drückt seinen Arm, ansonsten ist sie ruhig. Das ist jetzt ihr Moment, der Moment, der nur Mario und ihm gehört. Trotzdem ist es ein gutes Zeichen, diesen Druck zu spüren – es zeigt, dass sie auch jetzt noch da ist und dass das alles real und nicht gespielt ist.  
Mario ist hier. Einfach so aufgekreuzt in dem Moment, in dem er sich geistig noch einmal von ihm verabschiedet und schon mal auf die unvermeidliche Trennung vorbereitet hat. Er ist hier, um mit ihm zu gehen.  
Sie werden sich nicht trennen.

In diesem Moment ist es Mitch egal, dass um sie herum lauter Leute sind, der Großteil davon ähnlich genervt wie er vorher. Er ist es nicht mehr – im Gegenteil, er ist so froh, so erleichtert, es ist, als wäre ein tonnenschweres Gewicht, das ihn fast erdrückt hätte, von seinen Schultern genommen worden.  
Mitch kann einfach nicht anders. Er schlingt die Arme um Mario, seinen Neu-Australier, und küsst ihn.


End file.
